Aimer sans coeur ?
by Assura
Summary: [UA,yaoi]Duo marié à Zechs rencontre Heero Yuy, meilleur ami de Réléna. A partir de ce moment, sa vie bascule.


**Titre : **Aimer sans cœur ?

**Auteur : **Assura

**Disclamer : **Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, **YAOI**, lime… hum.. ah oui ! OOC !

**Couples :** Alors il y a du 02+06+02, R+02+R, 13+06+13, R+01+R pour l'instant dans ce chapitre mais le couple sur lequel est centrée la fic est : 02X01X02

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Duo marié à Zechs rencontre Heero Yuy, meilleur ami de Réléna. A partir de ce moment, sa vie bascule.

**Rappel : **Le **YAOI **équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE **entre **HOMMES**.

S'il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

De plus, je rappelle qu'il est **interdit **de **répondre** aux **reviews** **via la fic**, laissez vos adresses e-mail pour les réponses

**Note :** Cette fic est ma toute première, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, le premier chapitre est déjà brouillonné et l'histoire est finie mentalement :p

* * *

** Prologue**

Sur une route de Floride, une Porsche roulait à vive allure, son conducteur était un homme de vingt-cinq ans, vêtu d'un costume Armani, il tenait dans sa main gauche un téléphone portable dernier cri.

La seule marque visible d'excentricité était la longue natte qui empêchait ses cheveux de voler au gré du vent, ses yeux d'une couleur unique semblable à l'améthyste étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil Ray Ban.

Duo Maxwell, car tel était son nom, décida de prendre l'appel après avoir lu le nom affiché.

« Hi, my love. » dit le natté.

« Bonsoir mon ange, tu as passé une bonne journée? »

« Yep, un peu longue mais je suis sur la route de la maison et toi ? »

« Oui assez bonne mais quelque peu éprouvante. »

« Okay, tu me raconteras ça. Tu m'appelais pour ? »

« Savoir où tu étais, Treize est ici, on va aller au restaurant, je t'attendais pour te dire bonsoir. » l'informa son interlocuteur.

« Ah d'accord, je serai là dans dix minutes. »

« Okay à tout à l'heure. »

« Attend, Léna est là ? »

« Oui elle est rentrée avec un ami. »

« Hm… ami ou plus ? » demanda le plus jeune d'un air conspirateur.

« J'en sais rien tu lui demanderas. »

« Ok dis lui que je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'arrive. »

« Elle va finir par te haïr tu sais ? »

« Mais non mais non, elle m'adore. »

« Mouais, dit l'autre d'un air sceptique, bon aller, à toute. »

« Vi bises mon ange. »

« Je t'embrasse mon cœur. »

Le natté raccrocha donc, après cette conversation avec son mari connu sous le nom de Milliardo Peacecraft.

Celui ci, à vingt sept ans était à la tête de la fortune familiale, cependant il avait décidé tout comme son époux d'avoir une profession, c'est à dire : publicitaire.

Certains le qualifiaient de bombe sexuelle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, le couple célèbre et apparemment heureux qu'il formait avec le natté était donc envié par une bonne partie de la population.

Milliardo et Duo habitaient avec Réléna, petite sœur naturelle du blond et spirituelle du châtain, aujourd'hui âgée de dix-neuf ans, elle suivait une formation privée de politicienne, financée par ses aînés.

Le jeune homme rangea son portable et accéléra.

Arrivé à portée de vue de la villa, Duo gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, il enclencha l'alarme puis franchit la grille de leur propriété qu'il referma soigneusement à clé, il se déplaça silencieusement et discrètement jusqu'aux autres portes de la demeure et les verrouilla elles aussi, en n'oubliant pas la sortie du tunnel qui reliait la cuisine au bout du jardin pour les cas d'extrêmes urgences.

Le natté alla ensuite vers l'enclos qui se situait dans la partie gauche du jardin et libéra ses deux beaucerons, Deathscythe et Wing, connus pour être dangereux avec les étrangers.

Duo pénétra dans la villa de manière bruyante, il entendit des bruits dans le salon puis dans la cuisine, il déposa tranquillement son manteau dans l'entrée, cria du bas de l'escalier : « Chéri je suis rentré, Bonsoir Treize, rhabillez-vous avant que je ne monte, un peu de pudeur s'il vous plait ».

Il se dirigea ensuite directement dans le tunnel qui menait à l'extrémité du jardin, au bout du long couloir il aperçut deux ombres, l'une d'entre elles s'acharnait sur la pauvre porte, le natté appuya sur l'interrupteur qui permit à la lumière de s'installer.

Duo, alors, distingua la première ombre près de la porte qui était en fait, Réléna, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un jean taille basse.

Il se tourna vers la deuxième ex-ombre qui éveilla son appétit, il avait devant ses yeux un jeune homme d'environ dix neuf ans, qui portait un T-shirt noir à col en forme de V moulant parfaitement les muscles de son corps et un jean bleu foncé, il était visiblement d'origine japonaise malgré ses yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à deux cobalts.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa belle-sœur et vit qu'elle avait pâli, il sourit intérieurement, c'était parfait, tout se passait comme prévu.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, prologue terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu 

Kiss à tous et au prochain chapitre, vous pouvez laisser une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Assura


End file.
